Would you be mine?
by GlitterbabyFever
Summary: Tommy Joe gets enough after a show and decides he needs Adam.   One shot.


_**There he goes, my baby walks so slow. **_

_**Sexual tic-tac-toe. **_

_**Yeah I know we both know it isn't time but could you be mine?**_

The gig had gone extraordinary well. Adam Lambert was born an entertainment, but this show had been out of the ordinary. If Tommy Joe hadn't been right there behind him he would have wanted to kill himself for not witnessing Adam Lambert that night.

He flipped his blonde hair to the side and smiled at some crew guy who hugged him, grinning and telling him how well it'd gone. Like he wasn't aware of that already? The blonde grinned at him and nodded before he spotted the singer who took his hat and coat off. He just put down his pimp cane as Tommy Joe walked over, moving his slender hips before he stood on his toes behind him, grinning. "You should pick that up again" he said quietly, making Adam raise his eyebrows. "Yeah? Why's that?" he asked, halfway grinning, halfway looking really confused. Tommy shook his head at the singer's thickness at that moment and wrapped his hands gently around his hips, caressing his lower stomach. "Because I say so" he grinned, gently nipping at his earlobe.

With a deep breath Adam grabbed his cane, holding it against the floor, leaning on it. "Now what?" he asked, grinning now. Oh, there was that playful Adam that Tommy just couldn't seem to get his eyes off. "Now..." he grinned, pushing up against the wall roughly. The singer may be both taller and stronger, but if he wanted to get anything then he'd have to obey and he seemed to be aware of that without Tommy having to tell him. "I want to take a shower" he grinned, backing off, leaving the singer completely confused. "But... uh?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow and sighed with a grin playing over his face. "Come on now" he sighed walking over to the singer's loge. The band itself had to share, and he didn't feel like seeing them at the moment. Besides, Adam didn't seem to mind as he quickly followed. Tommy walked inside, looking around before turning to Adam who closed the door before he walked over to the bassist, placing his hands on his small hips. "You may have been in control out there" he murmured, leaning in to bite a hold of the blonde's lower lip. Hard. "But in here I'm in charge. Do you hear that?" he asked, biting a harder hold before he let go, leaving the blonde staring at him with large, brown eyes.

Adam grinned as he pushed the man into the wall, almost lifting him up with his own body as he pushed himself against him, rubbing his lips softly over Tommy's. "You've wanted this for so long, haven't you?" he grinned as Tommy tried to grab Adam's lips with his own, though Adam not allowing him.

"Yeah" he panted and made a pleased whimper as Adam allowed him to kiss him now. Adam grinned into the kiss, loving hos desperate the blonde was getting. Though, he was far from desperate enough for Adam. He loved his boys pleading and almost crying for him, and he wasn't going to give Tommy any before he did.

He slowly placed his hands on Tommy's hips, caressing them roughly and yet so gently. He was amazed to finally have the blonde he's been longing for in front of him, knowing what it probably meant for him to looking beyond his sexuality and giving in, and creds for that, but they were doing it the Lambert-way. Tommy would love it. He was going to get the Lambert-fever all the way.

Tommy leaned his head back some, grinning at the singer as he carefully pushed him off and towards the couch. Oh, so he tried to get in control? Adam grinned, and was pushing him hard onto the couch, forcing him down on his back.  
>"Did you honestly think I'd let you have this, Glitters?" he asked, straddling his waist. "You look gorgeous, but I'm not letting you be in control. Face it, you're mine" he whispered, leaning in to his ear, sending shivers down the blondes spine.<p>

"You're not getting any if I'm not the one in control" Tommy objected, pushing his hips into Adam's. Adam laughed at his pretty Glitterbaby, so incredibly sexual and needy and still trying to make Adam think that there was any way that he'd say no to him. He was far too horny, and Adam loved it.

"Oh, but I am, Pretty Kitty" Adam smiled. "You're far too horny to not let me have it" he said, grabbing a hold of his hips and pulling him closer to his own body. "Aren't you?" he asked, making the blonde shake his head so that his blonde fringe moved, making Adam smile widely. "Oh, but you are" he said, leaning down to place his lips softly against his. "And you're so pretty" he smiled, pulling back softly to remove his black jumper with the red ruffles that he seemed to love so much. That jumper screamed Tommy, and Adam was just as crazy about it as Tommy seemed to be. He grinned as she pushed Tommy back down on his back, getting out of his own jumper before he kissed him hard. Tommy seemed stubborn and he held his lips close, something that only excited Adam even more. He bit down hard in Tommy's lower lip, drawing blood. The smaller one whimpered loudly and granted him access at once.

Adam grinned against the pretty lips of the blonde. "Good boy" he said encouraging and let his fingers play over the man's fly. "Does the pretty kitty want a reward?" he asked as his pretty kitty nodded eagerly, clearly thinking that he deserved a reward. Well, it took a bit more than that.

Adam had his pants removed, the kitty raising his hips to help out. "You really want me, huh?" Adam snickered but the kitty remained silent now. Determined to make the man admit his need for the sex Adam wanted to provide, he had his underwear removed as well, now having him completely naked before him. He pulled back to admire the person underneath him and he looked satisfied with what he saw. Tommy was even more gorgeous naked than Adam had ever dreamed. His blonde hair fell down into his left eye, covered it slightly. It was a bit messy and not to that side he always tried to have it. Adam was all about looking gorgeous and fabulous, but the boy looked perfect with his hair pointing in every direction. His body was a bit more slim than Adam would have guessed, but Adam had a thing for tiny boys, and Tommy was everything he could ever wish for. His lips were formed into something that looked like a small kiss and his gorgeous brown eyes pleaded for Adam and his entire being.

"You look so pretty, kitty" he said, totally mesmerized. Tommy whimpered and pushed his hips into Adam's. "Please" he whispered, making Adam shiver with delight. "I need you" Tommy continued whispering and let his hands stroke Adam's bare chest and then towards his pants. "Need you" he repeated as he watched Adam with a look mixed between puppy eyes and pure horniness. How could he turn that down? Tommy grabbed Adam's boxers and pulled them down, allowing the singer to get out of them.

"You're such a pretty kitty" Adam whispered as he spread Tommy's legs, grinning down at him while Tommy was panting and making some sound. He'd expect Tommy to freak out at this point, realizing that he was straight and that straight men didn't get their ass fucked, but that didn't happen. Instead he made an eager sound, grabbing a hold of Adam's cock, gently moving his hand up and down but still with a certain desperation to it. Adam moaned out, already being semi-hard he quickly felt himself grow. He moved down a bit before he leaned down to give Tommy a needy, yet romantic kiss.

"Oh, go on already!" Tommy complained, moving his hand harder before letting down completely. "Fucking get started!"

Adam was amazed. Tommy wasn't the person who didn't swear, but he wasn't used to hear those words from Tommy's lip and certainly not when he was begging him to fuck him.

"I will" he breathed out. "I will, pretty kitty" Adam promised, though without doing anything. He didn't mean to drive him crazy, which he seemed to do, he was just taking in the sight of the beautiful man, begging for his body. After all, this could be the only time he'd ever see this so he wanted to get it in real good.

"Adaaaaam" Tommy whined and Adam shook his head, watching him with a wide grin. "What is it, Glitterbaby?"

Tommy stared at him with a skeptical look, pulling his fingers over Adam's back. "I need you! Please. Don't make me suffer like this. It's fucking driving me crazy" he pleaded and Adam couldn't help but to melt completely at this. He grinned and leaned in to kiss him as he carefully forced his way into Tommy's body while caressing his stomach gently to try to have him relaxed for him. "Oh, pretty. You can't be this tense" he murmured, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. "I don't want to hurt you"

"F-Fuck that" he whimpered somewhat and stared up at him. "I-In! Further in!"

Adam giggled at his desperation but shook his head, leaning down to kiss him softly. "It'll hurt you enough as it is. "Relax for me" he murmured, kissing him softly over the lips and softly started to hum.

"_**We'll never get too far, just you, me and the bar.**_

_**Silly ménage à trois, sometimes. **_

_**Would you be mine? Would you be mine?**_

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

_**Oh baby, light's on  
>but your mom's not home. <strong>_

_**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>with this fever, fever, yeah. <strong>_

_**My one and own,  
>I wanna get you alone.<br>Give you a fever, fever, yeah." **_

If nothing calmed Tommy down completely it was to have Adam hovering over him, softly singing into his ear. He drew a hard breath as he felt Adam move further in now. Adam grinned, but then he felt terrible as he saw the pain in the blonde's face. He leaned in to kiss him softly. "It'll get better, kitty. I promise" he whispered and his kitty nodded as if to show that he understood and was okay with it.

Adam moved further in, hearing the man whimper in pain just before he found that spot that made him lose his mind.

To hear Tommy moan out his name in pure ecstasy was something Adam didn't ever think he'd get to experience, but he loved it and he was going to cherish the moment he actually heard him do just that.

"Y-You're... huge" he whimpered, but grinned happily. "I sound like such a whore" he breathed out, making Adam laugh and kiss him again as he pulled out gently to then move into him again.

They moved in synchronized movements as their lips collided. Adam could feel Tommy's nails draw blood on his back, but he didn't mind. It only made him moan louder and get more excited. His hips moved harder against him as he caught his lips again, though biting softly on his tongue now. He felt amazing around him and he wanted nothing more but to show him all the love he felt for him. He was his... best friend after all. Oh, this could fuck everything up.

Yet, at that time he didn't care. Not really. He kept moving against him, grinning some.

"You're going to make me come" he breathed as Tommy whimpered out.

"M-Me too" he whispered out the second before Adam came inside him. Adam panted, smiling widely as he took a hold of Tommy and moved his hand around him until he felt him come hard as well.

Adam didn't pull out though. Not quite yet. Instead he looked down on the blushed blonde with a wide smile playing over his lips. He looked amazing. He did. His face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling more than the glitter that had given him the nickname "Glitterbaby".

"You're so pretty" Adam whispered again, really gently brushing his lips over Tommy's. "You are"

Tommy smiled at him but then closed his eyes, just seeming to enjoy the whole thing. This made Adam feel a bit courageous. With a breath he whispered out: "I love you".

This made Tommy open his eyes again, and he watched him with a smile. "Oh, Babyboy" he sighed, and this made Adam's heart drop lightly. "I've always loved you. Why do you think a straight man would allow you do pretty much have sex with them on stage and on television?" he asked, grinning some. "You may be really sweet, but you're somewhat thick as well. I had to push you up against a wall and let you fuck me for you to understand that I love you to death and that I want nothing more than to be yours?"

Adam smiled, feeling a bit lost for words as he leaned down to kiss his Glitterbaby. He sure was the luckiest guy alive and he had his very own, very pretty kitty.


End file.
